Heroes High
by Artemis moonlight goddess
Summary: The Giant war is finally over and Gaea is gone for ever thanks to the seven and others ,but Percy and his friends are not done yet . They still have to face the greatest challenge any teen could ever face...HIGH SCHOOL...RATED T want to see how the teen heroes handle read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. READ THIS NOTE OR BE CONFUSIED THROUGH OUT THE STORY PLEASE okay so the pairing have changed sorry no percabeth or japer you will find out later also characters will appear out of character they'll all be just a little different but come on it get boring if it was all the same. Percy stays away from Paul and sally to give them a normal life. they all received gift from the god I'm not sure what yet but they did also very big Percy and Jason were adopted by Lupa she had put a spirit of a wolf into there heart when she adopted them and have new powers and it also affects there personality like a wolf there very protective and territorial now especially of there pack witch is the characters below kind of like a werewolf except more like teen wolf then twilight. also big warning t for a reason language, them being stupid teens there's a little kissing but not much also there are some jerkoff jock stupidass bullies and some bitchy girls so shallow that they make a penny look fat. excuse my French but I do not like these kinds of people but all in all a awesome story in my opinion and I hope you like it.**

Percy- 6 foot 5 inch/Piper 5 foot 7 inch both sophomores

Frank- 6 foot 6 inch sophomore/Hazel 5 foot 5 inch freshman

Jason- 6 foot 3 inch /Annabeth 5 foot 5 inch both sophomore

Nico- 5 foot 10 inch/maybe OC both freshman

Leo- 6 foot/Reyna both freshman

Thaila- 5 foot 6 inch-single and staying freshmam

Percy pov

Dream

I stood alone Gaea was standing in front of me my body slowly being swallowed be earth. Gaea stood there and chuckled evilly '' you should have joined me when you had the chance my little pawn, oh well you will die a failed hero and I will rule the world like it should be''. I felt my blood boil with anger ''though I admit it would have been so much fun to make you watch your friends die, to watch helplessly as your family tortured and die by my sons''.

Now I was really angry the earth was up to my neck and slowly started to crush my chest making it harder and harder to breathe just a little longer I kept repeating waiting for the moment that riptide would reaper in my pocket. '' A waste really so much potential and power you escaped Tartarus and then fall in to my trap, I will enjoy watching you die''.

Finally riptide appeared into my hand I called upon my father's power and sent a massive earthquake. Only loosened the earth but I use some of my last strength and pulled myself from the dirt prison. Gaea was surprised for only a moment then she pulled out her own weapon a massive sword made of some black metal that I had no clue what I was and she lounged at me eyes full of hate.

I somehow managed to pull my own sword to block the attack. Metal clashed sparks were shed as we battled she swung the sword with a great force nearly knocking riptide out of my hand and I stumbled backwards the regained my footing as she surged forward sword raised. I blocked the attack but just barely. She came at me again I sidestepped and swung my sword at the back of her neck but she spun around and blocked the swords in x shape as we pushed each other with strength and force. Gaea took a step back and I say my opening.

I using everything I had ever learned at camp, every skill I had mastered, and all the power I had left in me. Time seemed to slow down I was no longer on defense ,but offence I was winning new power flew through my body new strength and hope I saw an opening and took it and her sword clattered across the ground with my sword pointed strait at her heart.

She was breathing heavily cut littered her body with black blood oozing out ''how'' she said in barely a whisper. I was anger and somehow knew what to say ''never threaten my family, I Perseus Achilles Jackson sentence you to eternity of sleep and to try never to awaken demigod and gods will always win'' and saying so I plunged riptide into her heart. With her last breath she looked me in the yes glaring hard ''mark my words Perseus I will kill you and your-'' she didn't finish before I ripped my sword from her chest and decapitated her.

End of dream

I gasped for breathe as I woke sitting up in my bed. I was covered in sweat trying to recover from my memories of the war when there was a knock at my door ''yo perc you up man, Hazel and Piper are making breakfast and we all have to head out for our first day at school '' I heard Jason say outside my door ''yah I'll be there in a minute'' I said heard him walk away mumbling his 'okay'.

A lot had changed now Romans and Greeks had united forming Camp Olympus I no longer lived in Poseidon's cabin anymore but the Heroes House. A cabin built for the prophecy of seven and a few others and it was huge Athena designed it herself there are two actually one at camp completely identical and the one we were in now on the beach in Montauk. It's amazing and I love living here there was pools elevators kitchens training centers your own bathrooms spas it was amazing. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Clarisse, Reyna, Thaila all had rooms on the second floor while Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, Octavian, Chris, had the third while I had the top floor to myself. I got out of bed and took a quick shower

. Camp and traditions were not the only thing that had changed but also me and the people around me. I was very overprotective and more uptight I guess you could say I was a little more dark to my clothes I wasn't as trusting but I was still me. I spent most of my time training and working out spending every minute in the sun and with me girlfriend as possible after spending a month in hell 'literally'. Annabeth and I had broken up when she had arrived at Camp Jupiter with me being kidnaped for 6 months and losing my memory.

I quickly put upon a pair if ripped jeans on I still loved her very much though but only as a little sister that I needed to protect and during the gurney to Greece me and piper had fallen in love. I smiled as the thought of my girlfriend it was ironic actually her and her ex Jason when almost through the same thing thanks to Hera's skims and Jason and Annabeth feel in love like me an Piper. I pulled a tight sea green V-neck that Thaila had bought me saying that it was to tease piper and every other girl in New York she had said with a smirk knowing it would start a fight which Thaila is always looking for.

I smiled at that as I pulled my black leather jacket on. I quickly brushed me teeth and smoothed the midnight black hair on my head it was almost lich a marine buzz cut except longer on the top of my head that spiked when it came to my forehead I took a lot of pleads an kisses from Piper for me to let her cut my hair let me tell you there is nothing scarier than your girlfriend coming at you with a pair of safety scissors but, it came out badass.

I grabbed my book bag an made sure I had all my stuff in it and shoved on my black steel toed combat boats an jogged down the starts ''finally I thought you were dead, oh an piper made blue pancakes '' Leo said sitting down on the couch stuffing his face with pancakes as he was wearing the most stupid shirt a stripped orange and purple V-neck I shook my head everybody else is either eating or talking.

I smiled at Annabeth who was wearing a cute purple t and short shorts and, hazel who wearing a sky blue t with a rhinestone jean jacket that looked adorable on her and shorts, and kissed them on top of the head ''morning seaweed brain'' they said in union and their boyfriends laughed. ''morning little sisters'' I teased they hated it when I called them that in and I knew it they shot me playful glares in return which made Jason and Frank laugh harder. I smirked and pulled a surprised Piper into a kiss I but pulled away when Thaila yelled ''would you two stop that, gods no PDA at the table or at all around me, GROSS '' piper blushed and I laughed, childishly sticking my tough at her.

I sat down next to piper and started to eat then I noticed pipers clothing she was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off her curves perfectly with a bright pink sleeveless see through V-neck that when too low for my liking over her tank top with very short shorts that showed of her nice long legs. This was not my naturally beautiful girlfriend that I fell in love with that tried to hide her beauty it looked like her mother had cursed her closet.

''Hey pipes what are you wearing '' I whispered '' why do you not like it'' she asked with a tone that I'm not sure what it was '' pipes you don't have to change for me and I don't want you to your beautiful just the way you are and you know I love you '' **A.N. Bruno Mars any one **I said in a confident but hushed tone. She smiled at me like it was the answer she was looking for and gave me a kiss on the check ''thank I love you to'' she lets out a sigh ''it's just my mother decided to update my closet she throughout all of my clothes and replaced them with clothes like this ''I smiled at her had put my arm around her pulling her close'' it's okay well find some way to reverse it''.

I noticed that Jason was only wearing an orange t with jeans but that wasn't the bad thing his tattoo was showing me and Jason both shared the same one we had gotten it when Lupa had adopted both me and Jason she saw that we were worthy and had earned a title and had given us powers that all of her children have. The tattoo was huge and took up our entire right arm it was tribal wolves running up our arm hunting and being a pack through the woods I had waves and trident that my wolves were running through while Jason had lighting and wind. The wolves traveled up our arm and shoulder and surrounded the one wolf (Alpha) that was howling to the moon while a smaller wolf (its mate or anchor) slept at its feet. All in all it was an amazing, awesome tattoo that I hated covering with my jacket, because, I loved it. But it was all so terrifying some campers were afraid of me and Jason and especially me because I cut off Gaea's head and killed half of the giants **A.N. I want them to be badass okay**

. Annabeth must have noticed my staring ''I think it would be best if you guy keep your marks covered up we don't want to freak out the school on the first day''. I balled my fist and so did Jason. ''we know you both hate covering them up like there a curse or you didn't want to be adopted but the tattoos could get you guys in a lot of trouble since your both under age'' piper said I tightened me grip on her shoulder to show her she was dead on about our feelings for the tattoo.

''I guess you guys are right, I just hate covering it up'' Jason grumbled and put on his black jacket Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. ''hopefully your mother won't make a suppressed visit while where at school and get made' 'Leo joked I paled and so did Jason knowing that was very possible '' I'm sure that won't happen I mean she's a god right we barley every see any of our parent I doubt she would do that'' hazel said reassuring. ''Ya I guess'' I said pulling Piper even closer so she was actually on my lap she smiled as I wrapped my arms protectively around here waste pulling her against my chest.

''you know I saw the newspaper taking pictures or you, Jay, and Annabeth the other day should we be worried'' asked Nico who was wearing his normal were black t black ripped jeans hair messy and fighter polite jacket. Jason and I started to snicker, Annabeth let out a growl. ''No but thanks to Zeus he had to come up with a story that explains how the three of us were missing and it screams drama'' she growled out. ''And that would be'' Leo asked everybody that didn't know looked at me, I had explained it to piper so I nudged her to let her tell not me ''Well he told the police that Percy was kidnapped 9 months ago then Annabeth 5 months ago and Jason 4 months ago.

To explain the scares on Perc and jay he said they were brutally tortured and that Percy took most of the tortures that were meant for jay an Anna to save them explaining why Perc has more scars'' I was growling the entire time my temper rising after remembering what had actually happened I tightened thy grip on piper she was my anchor the only thing that kept me calm my mother had said she was my mate the other half of me and the wolf in me Lupa had given me when she adopted me I noticed Jason was doing the same thing with Annabeth she was his anchor ''one night Percy got loose and freed jay and Ann.

Annabeth couldn't walk she had twisted her ankle so Jason carried her while Percy fought his way out and had cleared a path for Jason and Annabeth they had collapsed near an home were Lupa found them and had took care of them and adopted Percy and Jason''. Everyone was silent after that I held on to piper until my anger when away then loosened my arms a little bit to make her more comfortable.

'' Okay so who is riding with who'' asked Reyna out of the silence ''well Piper and I are tacking my motorcycle so what about you guys ''piper smiled at this and gave me a peck on the lip I knew she loved riding my bike. ''And, no, none of you can have the keys to my Camaro'' all gifts from my dad ''damn'' I heard from all most everybody in my room ''fine I didn't want to ride in a that smelled like dog anyway ''Leo said sarcastically I growled at him it was loud enough to shack the table ''just because our mother is a wolf does not mean that we are dogs'' Jason growls ''you might be my little brother in this pack but I will still beat the crap out of you'' oh muzzle it wolfy'' Thaila yelled

''Who you talken to bark face''

''Kelp breath''

''pinecone face''

''mutt boy''

''telephone pole''

''shut up all ready gods me, hazel, Leo, and Reyna, will take my truck. Jason Annabeth, Nico, and, Thaila will take Jason's firebird Perc and, piper will take his bike okay now just shut up'' frank yelled.

I was shocked frank never yelled and apparently so was everybody else frank looked down face red as a beat I started to snicker and so did everyone else ''whatever let's just go okay'' frank mumbled I walked over to my bike with piper it was awesome I mean Hephaestus helped me build it a mix of two motorcycles a Nightster Harley and a crotch rocket pitch black with a neon tribal wolf howling to the moon then it hit me ''hey Annabeth you guys lead the way I have no clue were this school

''I said while helping Piper put on my helmet I still needed to buy here one Annabeth only nodded in return. They got into Jason's bright red firebird and the others in franks huge silver truck. Piper wrapped her arms tight around my waste and I started my bike up and we headed to our first day of high school at Heroes High.

* * *

Becka's pov

I am Miss Perfect, smartest girl in school most popular, and most importantly the hottest, every guy wants to be with me and every girl wants to be me. I am currently dating Danny Rodríguez hottest most muscular guy in school also captain of the football and lacrosse team. I noticed all my friends were crowding around a table staring flabbergasted at a newspaper or something I immediately walked over as fast as I could in my designer heels **A.N. BITCH**

''can you believe that''

'' damn that's scary''

'' Jesus Crist and there coming here''

I heard from some of my friends and boyfriend. '' hey guys what's up'' Danny looks at me and doesn't kiss me like every morning just says ''you need to see this'' I look down at the newspaper there's a man on the first picture and my eyes all most pop out he's huge bulging muscle as he lifts weights at least 200 pounds like it's nothing he's covered in scares and I feel a tear in my eye as they had to blurred out some he has the most terrifying yet beautiful tattoo that was also blurred out covering his entire right arm I get to his face and the breathe is also knocked out of me he's the hottest guy I've ever seen even from TV. The next picture has the same hotty from the last except punching a boxing bag looking board while a different man smaller but still ripped he's also very handsome as well but not as much as the first, he's tape his hands his he has scares to but not as much and the same tattoo it looks like on his right arm.

The third picture is of the smaller man with his arm around a beautiful girl and I'm instantly jealous they appear to be talking I notice she also has a large amount of scares on her body like the two men I scan the article.

3 teens found in Greece

August 3, Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and, Annabeth Chase were found in Greece after being kidnapped. These three teens are American citizen and were kidnapped from their homes and brought to Greece. First Perseus was kidnapped 9 months ago then Annabeth was kidnapped 5 months ago last Jason was kidnapped 4 months ago. Police have been on the case since the beginning they had found lead that sent them to Greece 2 months ago looking for the missing children. The police sent messages every were appearing on TV whenever they could, then one day the retrieved a call from a women named Lupa Wolf saying she had found the children a week ago bruised and bloody unconscious on here property and was nursing them back to health. The police came and took the teens to the Hospital and interrogated the woman and her older brother Zeus Wolf after questioning the Wolf family the police asked the children what had happened and the oldest on Perseus refused to leave the younger two from his sight. The youngest Annabeth had told Lupa some of the thing they had done to the three. She told little information and only told how the three had escaped.

Digression for younger readers is advised

Perseus or Percy had his hands changed above his head a few hanging a few inches from the ground it was dark and Annabeth could not see very well she was handcuffed around her ankle to a pipe and could barely see Jason.

He had his hands cuffed behind his back with his face in the ground and Annabeth could see fresh blood of his back from the whipping. The woman that had stolen them from her home came in her name was Gaea and Annabeth pretended to be unconscious she didn't hurt her if she was not awake. She showed no mercy as she landed blow after blow to Percy's abdomen while he refused to make a sound. she stopped and rubbed his hands saying '' you know my hands are actually starting to hurt '' Percy spat blood onto her face taunting her, the woman chuckled evilly '' you know that's what I like about you Percy, you never back down'' she walked over to the wall that held some of the weapons she used and picked up a bat. '' I should worn I used to play ball '' and swung the bat Annabeth and Jason both looked away as the boy they called there big brother was beaten.

After the woman left they finally looked and say a fire in his eyes '' don't worry I'm going to get us out of here ''. Percy pulled himself to where he was upside down and gripped the chains that were on his wrist and began to clime the chain upside down until he reached the ceiling. The end of the chains were wrapped around a water pipe he began to yank on it the pipe finally brook and Percy plummeted to the ground landing hard on his shoulder. Two large men came running out the door with guns in their hands Percy used the chains like wipes as he knocked one man unconscious and the other aimed the gun at Percy ,but he ran up to the man before he could aim and grabbed the gun and twisted his hand in a sickening way until he dropped the gun and punched Percy in the gut and made an attempted to tackle Percy but Percy say it coming. He sidestepped and grabbed the man and held him in a sleepers hold until he turned blue and passed out. Percy grabbed the keys and unlocked Jason but the key would not fit Annabeth lock.

Jason ran over and grabbed the man's gun '' Annabeth don't move were not going to leave you'' Percy said Jason fired and thankfully the chain brock in to two but also alarmed the other criminals. Annabeth couldn't walk from her ankle Percy tock the gun from Jason so and grabbed the other man's gun '' Jason you carry Annabeth while I clear a path'' Jason only nodded and scooped her up and the teens ran Percy in front shooting every man in sight that tried to take them down **A. NOT DEAD JUST WOUNDED** It turns out they were really underground at least a mile they ran through the tunnels until the finally say a light but then a figure stood in front of the exist to freedom it was Gaea with a knife in her hand ''you're going to have to kill me first if you want out'' she through the knife at Annabeth but Percy caught it in the air and without hesitation ran and stabbed it into her heart and feel to the ground ''have a nice time in hell Gaea'' Percy said and they ran the were in the middle of a forest and had no clue to where they were but they ran until they pasted out from exhaustion. Later these amazing teens were found but Lupa and did confirm that she helped them. Lupa nursed them back to health and then notified the police.

Later when the surviving teens were released in to Lupa's care where she adopted Percy and Jason because they had very little family left and Annabeth already had a loving family the three teens refused to separate and also refused to say any more about what had happened to them at Greece. They recently all moved into a house on Montauk New York and are living together along with friends. The three teen suffered a great deal, and survived, the three strong teens along with friends will be attending Heroes high school as juniors and for the criminals that had stolen these amazing teenagers were not found but they are looking and will not stop keep reading the following moth to know what has become of these teens **A.N okay yes I know they would never put anything like that in a newspaper but so what its my story**

I drop the paper I look at all my friends

'' oh my god there coming here in our grade oh my god this is awesome we have to have them on our side''

''how do we know there not losers'' asked Danny

''do you see how hot these people are its amazing I mean hot people always hang around each other''

Perseus Jackson you will be mine I think but was pulled out of my thought as a huge silver truck and an amazing red hot rod pull up in to the school parking lot followed by the hottest most sexy black and green motorcycle the engine on it was so loud that I thought the ground was shaking.

Then there he was a giant _the_ Percy Jackson was on the badass bike wearing leather looking even more muscular and hotter in real life ,but there's a problem there's a beautiful native American girl holding on to his waste I'm instantly jealous of her even though I cant see her face I know she's beautiful and I already hate her I tare my eyes from them and look at the red hot rod.

I see what looks like Jason and Annabeth him as muscular and hot as the picture and her looking very pretty but trying to hide it from what it looks like, get out of the car along with two others, one girl is small but she looks like a punk rocker that would chew you up and spit you out if you ever crossed her, but I cant say she's not pretty. the boy is small as well and is slightly skinny but still has muscles he looks like a goth emo he's handsome kind of but in a very dark way that would send your soul to the devil **A. can only hope**.

I look at the huge silver truck as four more people get out one is huge he's slightly bigger than Percy and just a little taller and big maybe chines or some thing like that. He's cut in a way if that way is of a giant cuddle panda next is a girl with dark skin and adorable with crazy wild curls are all these people perfect because its totally not fair. Next is a Latino bot that has the same shape as the goth boy crazy hair and some what resembles a elf but is still cute I guess. and finally a stern looking girl that is pretty but would proble punch you if you didn't do what she said.

They all talk quietly and wait for Perseus has he and the beautiful native he locks up his bike and take there backpacks out of a compartment from the motor hog. Then make their way to the office with Percy in the lead holding hand with the native and the others following not even caring that the hole school is watching them.

**OKAY FINGER CRAMP hope you all like it if not read something else man I created Becka and I hate her but that's the point I guess but okay please please review I wont to hear what you guy think also I wont put up a another chap until 10 reviews okay I wont to know what you think so until next time we out**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys I'm really sorry I'm so late. Okay so prepare for the long list of whys 1st I got really sick and it was gross 2nd I went on a forced vacation 3rd I broke some fingers playing football with my older brothers and 4th I was going to update two weeks ago when I was writing but a lightning storm cut off my power and erased my story but there are a few good thing I'm back so good for you fans no matter how little there are of you. Next I got spell check fixed so yah but if you guys see any problems let me now sorry about that I was in a hurry. Anyway I hope you guys like the next chapter review and let me now if I should continue t for language.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy pov **

We walked to the office trying to be completely oblivious to the stares we were getting and I found it kind of annoying. Yes we were the new kids, so what it's not like we look like gods or whatever. '' So does anybody actually know how to act in a school '' Reyna asks

''don't look at me every school I've been in I was kicked to the curb''. Piper scowled at me disapprovingly I shrugged

''it's true the boys got a pretty bad reputation' 'Thaila said.

Once we found the office I was hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and saw the secretary trying to look innocent it was almost sad '' you have got to be kidding me ''Thaila whisper I could see what she meant the woman must have been in her early fifties with candy orange hair with streaks of grey pulled into a messy bun. Her teeth were yellow and crooked and she had so many freckles it looked like someone had sprayed liquefied Cheetos all over her face, and eyes that screamed trouble. For some strange reason she reminded me of someone but I don't know who.

'' hello sweetie what can I do for you'' she said in a harsh voice.

''umm were the new exchange student we came here to get our schedules mam '' Jason replied

''oh yeah wait right here sugars ''. She walked over to her desk and pressed a button

''Mr. Banner the new students are here''

Piper straighter her stains obviously nervous I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her I don't know why she was so nervous about school. A tall man walked through the door he had dark skin like Hazel, bald, and was wearing a grey suit with a black tie he looked a lot like the director from that NCIS show mom and Paul like.

''welcome to heroes high school I have your schedules and I have assistant teachers that will be showing you around'' he said with a big smile he asked all of our names then handed us our class times and waited patiently as we compared our time tables I had

1st hr. Math with Frank and Jason

2nd hr. English with Annabeth

3rd hr. P.E with everybody

4th hr. science with piper

Lunch with everybody

Study hall with Piper, Annabeth, and Frank

6th hr. Greek all of us sophomores

7th hr. geography with Jason and Thaila

and 8th hr. biology by myself.

I was okay with that but a little disappointed that I didn't get more classes with pipes. We bid our goodbyes to each other piper gave me a shy kiss on the corner of my mouth

'' try not to get thrown out on the first day please'' she pleaded I sighed

''okay I'll try''

''good''

and with that she turned around and walked off with Annabeth and the assistant. Mr. Banner was walking Jay, Frank, and I to our class.'' Hope that you young men will be joining our school sports we may not have football but we have lacrosse and boxing so with boys like you we will dominate the field '' he said excitedly

'' yah sounds like fun'' Frank said we all knew they weren't going to be a challenge but we would still participate for the fun of it. ''okay so here are your classes if u need any help just ask one of the teachers or students I'm sure they'd be happy to help''.

And with a big smile he opened the door. It was an average size class and the teacher appeared to be in the middle of lecturing the class. He was a short man with crazy wild hair and slightly overweight he was in black gym shorts and white polo with a whistle around his neck so I'm guessing he was a coach of something to.

'' ah the new students huh''

''yes they are, boys this is Mr.-''

''-coach-''

''-coach Finstock he is our algebra teacher as well as our schools coach''. Told you ''well I must be getting back, coach, class''. And with that he walked out of the room

''so fresh meat huh'' he said with a smile looking at the class. Frank looked at me nervously as big as he is he's just a big softy and it didn't help that he's never been to school before. ''yes sir'' Jason said goodie goodie I can't stop myself from thinking

''well let's see what your names are '' oh this is going to be awesome note the sarcasm ''Franklin Ares Zhang''. The class laughs ''it's Frank '' he says and sit in the back ''next Jason Hercules Grace/Wolf'' more laughs I even crack a smile Jason tunes to me a growls ''not a word Jackson''

I smirk but then I frown knowing here it comes.'' And finally Perseus Achilles Jackson/Wolf'' the class goes quiet great I think they know who I am '' its Percy '' and with that I take a seat in the back with Frank and Jay. I notice that almost everybody is still staring at us the girl in an almost predator like look it's almost frightening and the boy it's a mixture of fear, hate, and, jealousy.

This is going to be a long year I think as coach goes back to talking about diameters. I spent most of the time day dreaming or taping my foot the bell finally rung thank you one less hour in this hellhole. ''Zhang, Wolfs come here please'' ''so close'' Jason mumbles under his breathe.'' I have notice how huge you three are and I now that all three of you have learning disabilities so how about we strike a deal'' I step forward ''you don't have to do that sir were already going to play'' I said towering over him humans are so small. ''good now get to your next class'' and with that we left I didn't want to cheat and I knew the guy felt the same way I wanted to earn my grades.'' Hey frank may the gods be with you '' I called as he walked to his next class ''bite me Jackson'' he called back and with that I left to my next class leaving a laughing Jason behind.

Annabeth's pov

Geography was fun I learned but Piper and I got hit on every time the teacher turned around which making things less fun. I wish I could kick there ass but we all promised no fighting until half way through the year. I had English with Perc which was a very good thing and a very bad thing but still better than worse. When I got there I noticed that only a few guys in letterman jackets were in the room, I must be a little early I thought so I decided to check and see if I had everything.

'' Hey sweet thang''

you have got to be kidding me. He was my height with brown hair and black eyes he was about half the size of Jason and didn't have half of Jason's good looks wearing a black and gold letterman jacket

'' I have a name ''

''and you going to tell it sweet stuff''

I was about to shoot back a smart comment to the stupid jock, but he was lifted into the air by none other than Percy

''sure I'll start I'm Percy her boyfriend's brother and I think you get the point''

the jock was so shocked by the sight of Perc he just shook his head yes. Percy dropped him the jock who struggled to get his footing but when he got it he ran to his other buddies. I put my hands on my hips and tried to scowl at him ''I had everything under control seaweedbrain '' he simply just said ''I know wisegirl I'm just looking out for you'' and sat down next to me.

''kelphead '' I mumble under my breath I hope he didn't hear that, but when I looked at him he was smiling agh stupid wolf hearing. We set and talk for a while I see lots of girls looking at him and him just flat out ignoring them so I try and glare them away from the man I call my best friend and brother this causes them to flinch but they don't back down they just keep fluttering their eyes and licking their lips okay, that's just gross and pathetic in so many ways.

Finally the teacher walks in an. He's an average man a little skinny with brown slick back hair and a nice smile and is wearing a sharp suit.

''Good morning class I have good news we have new student here today so can you two please stand up for me ''

I felt nervous I haven't been to school in a while and then there's Percy who has been kicked out of almost every school in New York. I stood earning a wolf whistle from someone from the class REALLY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND and I swear I heard Perc growl

'' ah yes Miss Annabeth Chase and Mr. Perseus Jackson Wolf I am Mr. O'Brian, would you please tell us something about yourselves'' of course I would go first I thought as Percy looked pleadingly '' um I love to design building and other art in fact I want to be an architect when I get older'' the teacher smiled

'' that's lovely dear now you Perseus''.

oh no

'' Its Percy I don't know do I have to do this''

''yes you do just tells what you like to do or were you like to go it's not going to kill you '' Percy let out a breath of defeat ''fine I like to spar with Annabeth, my brother, and our friends'' he said why did he have to say that of all the thing that I glare hard at him as the whole class started to ask questions

''spar? please continue'' nice going dog breathe he looked at me and grinned oh great ''yah like M.M.A or boxing, see all of us go to this summer camp and they teach you how to fight my first time was when I was twelve and I was against Annabeth over here didn't last five minutes'' he said looking at me with a smirk oh no I know what he's doing

'' that's not true it was more like one minute but now he's the champ and its really annoying beat me and my brothers'' the teacher/students were awe stuck

''aw come on you broke my arm a year ago and during the game''

'' that was your fault you put a huge spider in my bed ''I shoot back

''Miss Cha-''

'' it was prank week and it was a daddy long leg it wouldn't hurt you plus you had H cabin put blue die in the pool in my cabin''

''Perc- ''

'' I thought you liked blue Perc''

''Ki-''

''yah but not when it's my skin tone''

''oh your right now that was fun-''

''CHILDREN ''

I hear the teacher shout the I realized were we are damn you Percy and for making me mad. I am so dead because of you but when I look at Mr. O'Brian I see nothing but amusement wrighten on he's face and the class is still giggling over the child like argument I just had with my cousin ''thank you very much for sharing both of you that was indeed lovely but sadly we have work to do so, on to English does anyone possessive pronoun is?''

of course I know the answer but I'm to mad and embarrassed to care at the moment that I realize Percy I silently snickering in he's seat. I'm going to kill him I swear to the gods I wait until the teacher turns around and the smack I punch Percy on the shoulder ''ouch'' I mumbled it felt like punching a brick wall that had a leather jacket on and which causes Percy to laugh more '' you are so dead next hour'' I whispered knowing he heard me with his heightened senses. Then bell rang and as we walked out the door he said

''bring it ''

I smirked I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Percy pov

Oh that was so funny but hey she started it well no that's not true I started it now to P.E. now this was going to be so much fun notice the lack of enthusiasm. Once I found the gym I didn't have time to talk because the coach how was an overweight woman with short hair in a military uniform and called us cupcakes and claimed to be from the army had us change into our uniform.

This was a pair of black shorts and a grey tee that had a gold gladiator symbol over the heart. The coach hadn't arrived yet so everybody started to file out into groups I didn't really have to look much because Jason frank, and me were so tall I could see them easily. When I got there I was met with a tackle/hug from piper who basically jumped into my arms I smiled and snaked my arm around her shoulder pulling her close I noticed everyone was here except Nico and Leo which Reyna look quit irritated about her boyfriend being late.

But then I saw the two running over to use but when I saw their faces I was furious Nico had a black eye and Leo had a busted lip. I let go of piper and grabbed Nico's face and turned it to the side and sure enough his right eye was purple and blue. The wolf in me was infuriated someone had hurt my pack, my so called little brother

''someone's going to DIE ''

I growl, I hear Jason grunt in agreement, as he and Reyna check over Leo. ''Who did this Nico '' Annabeth and Thaila asks in union they sounded as angry as me ''nobody just some older jocks nothing we can't take care of'' replied Leo. Hazel looked like she was about to scream Thaila looked ready to blow, and frank as well as everybody else looked pissed. Jason starts pacing back in forth his wolf just as made as mine he looks angrily at them and says

''I swear to the gods if they hurt you guys again or either of us catch them-'' ''well smash their face in''

I finish frank grunts in agreement. I clench my fist trying to keep my anger at bay I'm going to-''ring'' I was cut out of my thoughts by the coach she had a line of red rubber ball lined up through the gym ''listen up cupcakes today were playing dodge ball remember the rules no crossing the line you catch the ball their out you get hit with the ball your out and the five D's of dodge.

Dodge

Duck

Dip

Dive

And Dodge''

What the hell oh whatever this was perfect something to take my anger out on ''girls on one side boys on the other'' she called and there goes that idea ''oh we are so dead'' Leo said ''yep were going to die might as well give up now'' Nico said frank mumbled his agreement ''ah come on guys we can take them'' Jason try to encourage us but when we looked over the girls were huddled up talking with big smirks on their faces

''yep were going to die ''Leo says while trying to hide behind Jason. Suddenly a loud speaker was blaring through the gym saying in a deep voice ''five, four, three, two, one WRAA ''. The alarm went and we charged the balls then all the girls attacked they paired up three people aiming at one person, smart. I started picking wiser only taking out the best throwers but not my girls I didn't want the fun to end that. Soon then bam Leo and Nico was out smack there went the last jock.

I nailed two girls one in the shoulder and the other in the thigh smack, smack frank was down and out it was only me and jay. Them with a loud bam Jason was out and there I was all alone against five deadly trained warriors

Piper

Annabeth

Thaila

Hazel

And Reyna

I'm so dead

**oh no its a little short but better than nothing so again I'm really sorry about taking so long. also please give me your thoughts I learn from them also I would like you guys t wright some of your ideas and ill try my best to fit them into the story if I like them but you don't like it don't read it not my problem so please review I love you guys let my know if I should continue I want ideas **

**this is arty saying bye love u all well almost all**


End file.
